Iku zo, Wendy!
by Arisa Morishita
Summary: Canon-Modifed. Ketika Wendy ingin memperkenalkan dirinya pada cucu dari sang master guild. / Missing-scene of Episode 121 / Laxendy / Dedicated for #CrackPairingCelebration / Mind to Read?


**Fairy Tail and All Character © Hiro Hashima**

**Iku zo, Wendy! © Arisa Morishita**

**Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan secara materiil!**

.

**Canon-Modifed, In Character/Out of Character, Friendship, possible typo(s), Ficlet, Crackfic, Missing scene in Episode 121, Gajeness, Laxus Dreyar/Wendy Marvell, DLDR, etc …**

(Dan _please—_

—aku bingung mau kasih genre apa.)

.

.

.

.

Fanfiksi ini didedikasi untuk mengikuti _event _**#CrackPairingCelebration **yang diadakan oleh Kak **Hime Hoshina**

.

.

.

.

Ini baru kali pertamanya detak jantungnya berpacu sedikit keras bagi Wendy saat dirinya ingin memberikan salam pada cucu dari sang master _guild_.

Jemari kecilnya sedikit meremas pelan batang kayu pohon di mana dirinya tengah berada di balik batang pohon itu agar tubuh kecilnya tidak terlihat oleh sosok itu. Dari balik pohon itu manik cokelat cermelangnya menangkap sosok pria bertubuh besar sedang adu pukulan kecil dengan salah seorang gadis berhelaikan putih bersih, dan juga beberapa anak buahnya dari sosok itu sedang menonton adu pukulan kecil itu.

Seluruh tubuhnya sedikit bergetar kecil, sesekali digigit pelan bibir bawahnya. "Aku merasa gugup bahkan hanya untuk bilang 'hai' padanya, Carla …" ujarnya pelan sembari menatap partner kecil yang tengah berdiri bersamanya di sampingnya.

Partner kecilnya itu pun tersentak saat telinganya selesai menangkap apa yang diungkapkan Wendy. "Huh? Apa yang kau takutkan?"

Baru saja Wendy akan mengatakan sesuatu, tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara khas yang muncul dari belakangnya—dan ia tahu siapa suara itu. "Aku telah mendengar banyak rumor, tapi aku yakin dia bukan orang jahat."

Senyum _sumringah _tercetak jelas di wajah cantik Wendy. "Erza-san—"

"Dia hanya sedikit canggung saja." Erza melanjutkan kalimatnya sembari menatap sosok yang tengah mereka bicarakan.

Manik cokelat milik Wendy juga ikut menatap sosok itu, dirinya masih bisa melihat jelas sosok itu masih tidak mau kalah dalam adu pukulan kecil. Entah ini perasaannya saja atau baru saja ia berpikir bahwa sosok itu tengah memamerkan senyum ceria di parasnya—walau tidak terlalu kontras, manik kelabu milik sosok itu juga ikut memancarkan sinar keriaan.

Setelah manik miliknya melihat sosok itu yang begitu gembira, langsung saja Wendy memasang senyumnya lagi dengan maniknya yang sudah mulai berkilat penuh percaya diri. "Baiklah! Aku akan memperkenalkan diriku padanya!"

Kemudian gadis kecil itu mulai berlari kecil meninggalkan partnernya dan juga Erza menuju ke tempat sosok pria itu. Perlahan ia menurunkan kecepatan berlarinya, kaki kecilnya terus mengambil langkah kecil hingga dirinya sudah di depan sosok itu. Wendy mulai menyerukan suaranya, yang langsung disambut oleh beberapa pasang mata yang tengah berkumpul di sana.

"Ada apa, Wendy?" Gadis dengan helaian putih pendek—Lisanna—berhenti memukul sosok pria itu sesaat.

Digigitnya kembali bibir bawahnya sendiri oleh Wendy. Manik cokelatnya menatap sosok yang semenjak tadi diperhatikannya, dan dirinya disambut dengan tatapan datar dari sosok tersebut, membuat gadis yang merupakan salah satu pengguna sihir _Dragon Slayer _itu sedikit terlonjak. Ia berusaha agar ada sepatah kata yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Hai, Laxus-san! ku Wendy Marvell. Aku merupakan anggota baru yang bergabung dalam Fairy Tail. Mohon bantuannya!" seru Wendy dengan merendakan diri kemudian diakhiri dengan sedikit membungkukkan badannya.

Sosok yang disapa oleh gadis kecil itu mulai menunjukkan sikap kaku, seolah dirinya tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus diperbuatnya. Maka dari itu ia hanya menjawab singkat.

"Kau tidak boleh begitu, Laxus!"

Sosok pria itu—Laxus—langsung menoleh ke samping, menatap gadis yang baru saja mengajaknya perang kecil-kecilan itu sedang berkacak pinggang. "Seharusnya kau menyapa kembali pada Wendy, dia kan sedang memperkenalkan dirinya padamu—karena dia tahu kalau kau belum mengenalnya."

Manik kelabu milik Laxus kembali menatap gadis kecil berhelaikan biru tua itu yang tengah melemparkan senyum pada dirinya. Ia mulai menatap gadis kecil itu dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki, kemudian kembali lagi maniknya menatap wajah gadis kecil itu.

"Merepotkan saja—" Sejenak sang cucu dari master _guild _itu menghela napas. "Hai juga. Aku Laxus Dreyar. Salam kenal, Wendy!"

Kesunyian mulai menghampiri di antara mereka berdua, tidak ada yang melontarkan sesuatu dari mulut masing-masing. Membiarkan angin sepoi ringan menerpa mereka, hujan dedaunan mulai muncul akibat terpaan angin.

_Apa yang dikatakan Erza-san benar; Laxus-san sedikit canggung. Aku harus berbuat sesuatu agar kecanggungan ini tidak berlangsung lama!_

"Apa aku boleh duduk di sampingmu, Laxus-san?"

Pria berhelaikan pirang pendek itu sedikit menyiritkan keningnya atas pertanyaan dari gadis itu, ia merasa kalau pertanyaan itu sedikit—aneh untuknya. Tanpa pikir panjang dirinyaa membiarkan Wendy untuk duduk di sebelahnya. Sesaat manik kelabunya menatap sekitaranya untuk memastikan kalau yang lainnya—ia sedikit tersentak saat mengetahui keadaan sekitarnya.

Wendy—yang mengetahui kalau Laxus sedikit terkejut juga mulai ikut menatap sekitarnya, maniknya mulai bergerak untuk meyapu sekitarnya—seolah sedang mencari sesuatu. "Ke mana semuanya? Bukankah tadi mereka ada di sini?"

"Aku tidak tahu." Suara berat Laxus mulai masuk ke dalam indera pendengarannya Wendy.

Kemudian suasana kembali hening, dan gadis itu hampir memasang wajah masam akhirnya dirinya kembali merasa canggung. Bukankah dirinya selalu berusaha untuk mendekatkan diri pada orang lain agar memiliki ikatan teman, namun entah kenapa untuk mendekati sosok pria bertubuh besar ini rasanya sedikit sulit.

Gadis berhelaikan biru tua sepunggung itu mulai mengeluarkan suaranya untuk menghilangkan keheningan. "Aku dengar Laxus-san seorang _Dragon Slayer_, apa itu benar?"

Tentunya pertanyaan itu berhasil membuat Laxus kembali menoleh ke arah gadis itu, manik kelabu miliknya sempat bertatapan langsung dengan manik cokelat milik Wendy yang—sepertinya—selalu memancarkan sinar keriaan. Namun pada akhirnya ia menceritakan sebuah kisah hidupnya di masa lampau untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari gadis itu.

Dan tentunya pula Wendy akan mendengarkan seluruh kisah yang diceritakan oleh sosok pria itu dengan baik, akhirnya dirinya berhasil membuat suasana tidak canggung. Ia mulai mengambil kesimpulan singkat dari kisah hidupnya Laxus setelah pria bertubuh besar itu menyelesaikan kisahnya, dan ia pun mengangguk mengerti.

Suasana keriaan mulai terbangun saat mereka terus saling menceritakan suatu hal satu sama lain, membuat mereka berdua hanyut ke dalam suasana yang tentunya belum mereka dapatkan dalam riwayat hidupnya—mungkin.

Dan secara tidak langsung, Wendy membuat kartu karakter baru muncul dari diri Laxus.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N: Ini apa ya? Hasil **_**fangirling **_**akukah atau bukan? #pasangwatados  
Tapi—astaga! Kedua makhluk ini sangat ketjeh bila dibuatkan satu kisah mereka~  
Entah kenapa aku suku kedua tokoh ketjeh ini, apa karena mereka sudah seperti "The King and The Queen of The Sky" kali ya XD**

**Laxendy itu sudah bisa masuk ke dalam kategori **_**rare**_**, soalnya jarang banget—bahkan hampir nggak ada—orang yang buat FF/FA/FV tentang mereka. Aku jadi kekurangan asupan deh …**

**Terima kasih karena telah membaca FF ini, terutama aku baru masuk dalam **_**fandom **_**ini! Silakan berikan unek-uneknya ke dalam kotak review—jika berkenan^^**

* * *

.

.

.

.

"Hei, apa tidak apa-apa jika kita meninggalkan mereka berdua tanpa mengucap sepatah kata pun?" tanya Freed—salah seorang anak buah dari Laxus—sembari menolehkan kepala ke belakang.

Lisanna memamerkan senyumnya pada sosok yang bertanya. "Tidak apa-apa. Alangkah baiknya kita meninggalkan mereka, siapa tahu mereka jadi dekat dan mereka jadi punya hubungan khusus …" ujarnya dengan diiringi nada keriaan.

Freed tidak mengeluarkan suaranya lagi, manik _green-blue _miliknya menatap lurus ke depan. Entah kenapa dirinya merasakan suatu gejolak aneh yang ada dalam tubuhnya saat ia mendengar kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan oleh Lisanna.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Review, please!^^


End file.
